Why am I always in over my head?
by AAJ Edward
Summary: Kyo is a street kid, Torhu is pregnant and currently single. When Kyo finds a crying Torhu is he the only one that can pick up the pieces and be there to protect Torhu and the baby? But what happens when the past catches up with Kyo?
1. I'm sorry

**Disclaimer: I don not own Furuba nor do i own the song "Over My Head"**

** I'm back! And with a new story! Angst and love all in the same story!!!!! WOOT! I hope this works well! well please read and review!  
**

* * *

**"Over My Head (Cable Car)" – The Fray**

I never knew  
I never knew that everything was falling through  
That everyone I knew was waiting on a cue  
To turn and run when all I needed was the truth  
But that's how it's got to be  
It's coming down to nothing more than apathy  
I'd rather run the other way than stay and see  
The smoke and who's still standing when it clears

Everyone knows I'm in  
Over my head  
Over my head  
With eight seconds left in overtime  
She's on your mind  
She's on your mind

Let's rearrange  
I wish you were a stranger I could disengage  
Just say that we agree and then never change  
Soften a bit until we all just get along  
But that's disregard  
Find another friend and you discard  
As you lose the argument in a cable car  
Hanging above as the canyon comes between

Everyone knows I'm in  
Over my head  
Over my head  
With eight seconds left in overtime  
She's on your mind  
She's on your mind

Everyone knows I'm in  
Over my head  
Over my head  
With eight seconds left in overtime  
She's on your mind  
She's on your mind

And suddenly I become a part of your past  
I'm becoming the part that don't last  
I'm losing you and its effortless  
Without a sound we lose sight of the ground  
In the throw around  
Never thought that you wanted to bring it down  
I won't let it go down till we torch it ourselves

And everyone knows I'm in  
Over my head  
Over my head  
With eight seconds left in overtime  
She's on your mind  
She's on your mind

Everyone knows  
She's on your mind  
Everyone knows I'm in over my head  
I'm in over my head  
I'm in over...

Everyone knows I'm in  
Over my head  
Over my head  
With eight seconds left in overtime  
She's on your mind  
She's on your mind

The sound of footsteps echoing off the buildings mixed with that of the pounding rain. The freezing water hit the warm streets with a hissing chorus as it misted off the cement and tar, reaching up well above the knees of those occupying the sidewalks. People parted and rude remarks were occasionally shot after the kid as he pushed passed people and towards his destination. His orange hair gleamed I the rain as he hurried, one thing on his mind. Worry reflected in his crimson eyes. He tripped slightly but caught himself on his fingertips and pushed back up to run on. He needed to see _her. _He couldn't, wouldn't, loser _her. _

He skidded to a halt and rushed into the doors of the giant building. A secretary looked up from her computer and smiled at him.

"Can I help you young man?" He ignored her as he ran down a hall and up the stairs, slipping slightly in his wet shoes. He ran up the flights of stairs with ease and reached the top minutes later. It was because of him that she was here. It was his fault. If she had just listened to him and stayed away she would have been fine. He reached the top and turned sharply into the hall and passed by a group of nurses and doctors. They all looked after him a little shocked. He stopped at the desk and spoke to a nurse that nodded and he headed off in the direction pointed out to him.

Finding the room he stopped and entered quietly. Next to the bed was the figure of her brother. He looked up through his silvery bangs and violet eyes met crimson. He took in the new comer's appearance and gathered that he'd left the second he'd found out. He didn't care much for a lot of what the kid did, but he still respected him. He'd made his sister happy. He'd given her something no one else could have. For that he was grateful. He stood and walked over to the crimson-eyed boy and gave a weak smile.

"Thank you for coming… Kyo."

"How is she?" Kyo asked, blinking back his shock. He thought Yuki had hated him. Yuki frowned and shook his head.

"She's not gonna…" Yuki stopped and choked back a sob. Kyo's eyes widened and he froze. He tried to swallow the lump that had begun forming the second he'd received the call from Yuki. He could swallow his fear, his pain, at least… when he was alone. Now being faced with the truth, he found it hard to keep his mask in place. His only defense was slipping and he could feel it.

"Yuki…I…I'm…sorry… If she'd never met me this wouldn't have…" He stopped when Yuki shook his head, his sobs disappearing and his crying becoming softer. He looked up and gave a small smile.

"It's because of you that she was happy… She… asked one thing of you before she lost consciousness… she… wants Sabra's father… to raise her. She wants you to take care of Sabra…" Kyo swallowed and nodded.

"She knows… doesn't she…?" Kyo finally voiced.

"She knew for a while…" Yuki whispered. He'd caught the waver in Kyo's voice. It was nice to know that he was human after all. Kyo finally broke down.

He spent the day there and the night. The next morning, she'd passed. Kyo kissed her on the forehead and touched her cheek once more.

"I love you Torhu…" he whispered before the nurses ushered him out.

Kyo arrived back at his apartment with a golden-eyed Sabra in his arms. He unlocked the door and she watched attentively as Kyo pulled the key from the lock and turned the knob to the door. He opened it and walked inside. Sabra looked around the new room and smiled as some recognition triggered in her mind. He noticed and a small smile graced his face as well.

"Yeah… I know. Not much is it." She just looked up at him with that wide smile of hers and his smile grew a little wider. A year old and already she reminded him so much of Torhu. He sighed and set down her few things.

Later that night, he placed Sabra in her playpen and started setting up her crib in his room. The spare room wasn't ready to be inhabited yet so she'd be in his room until then. As he worked, he thought back to when he'd first met Torhu.

When he'd met her it was pouring rain. She'd been pregnant then, just a week or two. Sabra was the result of her last boyfriend.

……………………………………………………………………

((The rest of this story is mainly going to be in flash back so we jump around a lot))

1 year, 8 months, and 2 weeks ago…

"Hey Kyo! Nice job back there! They ran with their tails between their legs!" Haru laughed, nudging him with his elbow. Kyo let out a laugh and smirked at his friend. Haru was around the same height as Kyo with the blackest eyes possible. His black roots could be seen underneath his messy white hair.

Kyo folded his arms behind his head and sighed, closing his eyes. Haru looked at his watch and frowned. He sighed.

"Kyo… I gotta go. My sister's wedding is in the morning. I'll be dead if I don't get home soon. See ya!" he said before taking off towards home.

"Have fun!" Kyo called after him and kept walking. The rain was pounding down now and lightning flashed occasionally. He loved it. He lost himself in the sound of the storm and just relaxed as he headed back to his apartment.

He stopped, however, when some one bumped into him. He looked down at who ever it was and came face to face with a teary eyed girl. Her brown hair was falling out of its braid and her face was slightly red from crying. He blinked and looked into her sad brown eyes.

"S-sorry…" she whispered.

"Are you alright?" he asked, not sure why but he felt worried about her. She stopped and looked back up at him a little startled.

"Uh… yeah… I'm fine." She trailed off. He didn't believe her. He'd seen plenty of suicidal people, in a way he himself could fall into that category. Right at the moment, the way she looked and how she was evading the truth were enough to send off warning signals.

"You sure? Last time I checked young women didn't cry in public because they felt like it." He said, wiping a tear from her cheek. She sighed and looked down briefly before giving a small laugh.

"Am I that easy to read?" she muttered. "You're right…but I can't ask you to listen… I don't even know you and I don't really want to burden you with my sob stories." Kyo shrugged.

"Go ahead… I'll listen. It's better to talk than wallow in misery." He said easily. He was used to random people spilling their guts to him. Haru had even told him that there was just something about him that made people talk to him. Now he knew what he'd meant.

She gave him a weak smile and laughed a little lighter this time, nearly a giggle. Sighing she looked up at the dark clouds.

"Thank you… but… would you mind if we went some where, well… more dry?" He smiled and nodded.

"There's a coffee shop just down the block."

They sat facing one another at a small table near a window. The small café was nearly empty seeing as few people dared venture out in the rain. Torhu took a small sip of her hot chocolate and looked up at Kyo. His steady gaze switched from out the window to her and she gave another small smile.

"So… where should I start?" she asked quietly.

"Where ever you think is best." She nodded.

"I've been dating some one I thought was the best guy in the world and he really was in a lot of ways. He made me laugh and my family liked him. I was happy. Then about two weeks ago I found out I was pregnant. Just this morning I finally worked up the courage to tell him." She bit her lower lip and let out a shaky sigh. "Well… when I told him he was quiet for a while. After a good fifteen minutes he told me he had to think it through. So I left and went back home and… about an hour ago I got a phone call. It was him telling me I'd have to raise the child on my own. And then he just… hung up." She said, choking out a sob.

Kyo looked over at her, his gaze softening. She really did have something to cry about. Kyo sighed and voiced an opinion before he could stop himself.

"The guy's an ass hole." She looked up at him confused and slightly shocked.

"What do you mean?"

"He's an ass hole. No one in his right mind would just get up and leave some one like you. Seeing as he did, he obviously didn't know how lucky he was." Kyo stopped and blinked. This was the first timed he'd ever voiced anything without thinking it through first. "Eh… sorry. I usually think before I speak but…" He said with a sheepish laugh. The girl just smiled.

"No… that's ok. Thank you… you're the first person to tell me what you really thought. Every body seems to think that I should get married and raise the kid with some one they pick out for me or… I should get an abortion. But I want to have this kid. I don't want to marry some one I don't know or haven't really fallen in love with. I sound like some day dreaming child don't I?" she said, looking down at her now empty mug. Kyo shook his head.

"You're human. We all dream… just some more than others." He let his gaze wander towards the window and the world beyond. The girl noticed.

"I'm sorry… am I boring you?" He looked back over at her.

"Hm? Oh… no. Not in the least. I was just watching the rain. It looks like it's beginning to let up." The girl to looked over towards the window and blinked.

"Oh! I should be going then. Thank you for listening." Kyo stood as well and gave her a crooked smile.

"It's ok. I didn't mind. Just do what you want. It's your life… your kid. Not theirs." The girl smiled, a true smile as she walked out the door that Kyo held open for her.

"Um… may I ask your name?" she whispered. He blinked and then nodded.

"Kyo Sohma… and you might be…?" She smiled again.

"Sorry. I'm Torhu Honda. Well… thank you Kyo. I hope to see you again some time." She said, turning and walking down the street back home. Kyo watched after her and smiled.

"If fate permits…so do I…" he whispered before heading in the other direction.

He arrived back at his apartment and unlocked the door and opening it. Slipping inside he set his trench coat on a chair and went into the small office. He sat down at the desk and turned on the computer. A small meow sounded and he looked down at the ginger cat at his feet.

"Hey Achak…" He said, moving back so the cat could jump into his lap. The cat purred and curled up, licking his hand slightly. Kyo scratched lightly behind the cat's ears and pulled up his e-mail. A few messages from his cousin and Haru being annoying and sending what ever he found, junk mail, ads, and the usual. He deleted what he wouldn't read and then responded to the rest. He opened the last message and paled. It was from his cousin Kage.

Hey Cuz! How are ya? Me… well…I'm good. Broke up with my girl tho. She's pregnant man! How sick is that!? I mean, I doubt the kids even mine! She sleeps around with anyone she can! At least… I think she does. Yeah so Torhu is no longer a part of my life. Give me a ring some time here, Kyo. Haven't seen ya in while and was hoping we might be able to hang out here some time soon! Talk to ya later!

_-Kage_

Kyo blinked and read over the message again. He was right. He hadn't been imagining it. He sighed and pulled out the key board. He clicked respond and began to type.

Ass hole! I knew her name sounded familiar! You broke her heart you cold-blooded bastard! I knew you were shallow but this is just LOW! I ran into her today in tears. The poor girl looked like she was ready to go jump off a bridge! Forget it! Get yourself a life and figure out how to deal with the consequences. Your mother was right… one of these days you'll mess with the wrong person and be founding a ditch somewhere.

He clicked the send button and the signed out. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He needed to see Torhu again. He just had to. He told himself it was because it was his cousin that had left her but he couldn't help but think it might be for another reason. He shook his head and turned off his computer. Standing, Achak jumped off his lap and followed him, circling his feet, as he headed into his bedroom. He flopped onto his bed and closed his eyes. The last thought he had before he drifted off to sleep was the smile he'd seen before Torhu had left.

* * *

Well that's it for the first chapter!!!!! YAY ME! Any way! I'll update as soon as i have at LEAST 5 reviews! Cya then!  



	2. The second meeting

**I'm back with the second chapter! I know i said at least 5 reveiws well i won't be able to update until the 8th of July so i thought i'd get done with chap 2 and post it up for you! enjoy! **

* * *

**"Over My Head (Cable Car)" – The Fray**

I never knew  
I never knew that everything was falling through  
That everyone I knew was waiting on a cue  
To turn and run when all I needed was the truth  
But that's how it's got to be  
It's coming down to nothing more than apathy  
I'd rather run the other way than stay and see  
The smoke and who's still standing when it clears

Everyone knows I'm in  
Over my head  
Over my head  
With eight seconds left in overtime  
She's on your mind  
She's on your mind

Let's rearrange  
I wish you were a stranger I could disengage  
Just say that we agree and then never change  
Soften a bit until we all just get along  
But that's disregard  
Find another friend and you discard  
As you lose the argument in a cable car  
Hanging above as the canyon comes between

Everyone knows I'm in  
Over my head  
Over my head  
With eight seconds left in overtime  
She's on your mind  
She's on your mind

Everyone knows I'm in  
Over my head  
Over my head  
With eight seconds left in overtime  
She's on your mind  
She's on your mind

And suddenly I become a part of your past  
I'm becoming the part that don't last  
I'm losing you and its effortless  
Without a sound we lose sight of the ground  
In the throw around  
Never thought that you wanted to bring it down  
I won't let it go down till we torch it ourselves

And everyone knows I'm in  
Over my head  
Over my head  
With eight seconds left in overtime  
She's on your mind  
She's on your mind

Everyone knows  
She's on your mind  
Everyone knows I'm in over my head  
I'm in over my head  
I'm in over...

Everyone knows I'm in  
Over my head  
Over my head  
With eight seconds left in overtime  
She's on your mind  
She's on your mind

((Present day))

The phone ringing brought Kyo back into the world of the living so to speak as he opened his eyes and blinked. He noticed he must have fallen asleep on the couch. He began to sit up but a weight on his chest stopped him. He blinked and looked at the source only to smile. Sabra was sound asleep, curled up on his chest. Achak was sitting in the crook of his arm and purring up a storm. The three must have fallen asleep about an hour ago. He shifted and moved as carefully as he could so he wouldn't wake either of them and picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Kyo? It's Yuki."

"Hey Yuki. What's up?" Kyo was used to seeing Yuki now. He would stop by every now and then to see Sabra and just talk. It had been awkward at first but Yuki was finally beginning to accept Kyo.

"I'm heading out of town for a month so I won't be able to stop by tomorrow like planned. Sorry."

"Nah, that's fine. Stop by when you get back though. Sabra's been waiting to see you."

"How's she doing?"

"She's asleep right now."

"Good. Well I have to go catch my plane. Talk to you when I get back."

"See ya." Kyo hung up and sighed, a small smile forming as Sabra shifted and latched on to Achak. The cat just looked up briefly and yawned before falling back to sleep. Kyo shook his head and shifted slightly. Seeing he was trapped he sighed and gave up. A knock at the door told alerted him of a visitor and he struggled to figure out how to get up with out waking Sabra. He found it useless.

"Come in!" he called just loud enough for them to hear but not wake the sleeping babe.

"You don't usually keep your door locked…" Haru said with a chuckle as he slipped inside. Kyo rolled his eyes.

"I'm guessing you found the extra key?"

"Yup! So how's the little one doing?" He asked, walking over and sitting down on a chair across from the couch that Kyo was trapped on. Kyo smiled and looked down at the tiny girl.

"She's good." Kyo replied. Haru nodded.

"She's grown, that's for sure."

"Here… Take her. I gotta stand or at least sit up." Kyo said noticing Sabra had woken up by now. Haru picked her up and set her in his lap.

"You know… I never really did understand how you met Torhu for the second time." Haru stated. Kyo blinked. The question had come from nowhere and he hadn't been ready for it.

…………………………………………………………………

1 year 8 months ago……….(1)

"Ow! …That hurt…" Torhu hissed. She picked up her few things and looked up as a hand was held out. Kyo quirked a brow at seeing her again.

"You ok?" He asked. She smiled and took his hand. He helped her stand and handed her her bag.

"Thank you, Kyo."

"Don't mention it. How are you now? Any problems?" He asked. They started to walk down the street. Torhu shook her head, her smile staying in place.

"Nope! Well… I ran into Kage a few days ago… but…Kyo?" She asked, noticing Kyo had stopped at the name Kage.

"Damnit! I was hoping I was wrong." He shook his head. Torhu looked at him confused.

"Eh?" He sighed and looked her in the eyes.

"Kage's my cousin. Tall, black hair, amber eyes?" she nodded.

"Yeah… that's him. The ass hole sent me a message telling me about you. I was hoping my eyes weren't focusing right. Torhu… I'm sorry about Kage. He's always been like this." Torhu blinked and then smiled slightly.

"Well! It's nice to finally meet you then!" It was Kyo's turn to look confused.

"He always used to tell me all about you. About what you used to do and how reckless you were. You're cuter than I imagined." She said with a giggle as she began to walk off. Kyo just blinked back the shock. She looked over her shoulder and stopped.

"Coming?" He blinked and then shook his head slightly.

"Uh… yeah…"

1 year, 4 months ago…….

"So is it true that you broke into the school just so you could get Haru out of detention?" Torhu asked. Kyo smirked as he thought about that one.

"Heh… I remember that one. We got detention for a month."

"So you did!?" He nodded.

"Yeah… but you don't have to take my word for it. You want a witness…. HARU!" He called. The white haired teen looked up and smiled. He walked over and spotted Torhu. By now Torhu was a common sight around the city. She'd taken to walking with Kyo and talking to him. She'd met Haru on a few occasions and had taken a liking to him as well. No matter how much her brother protested, she would head out and meet up with Kyo.

She knew Yuki didn't approve of Kyo, seeing as they had been in the same class as one another. Haru was a year younger than Kyo and Yuki but he could hold his own.

"Hey guys! Torhu! Nice to see you again!" Haru greeted. Kyo rolled his eyes.

"You saw her yesterday…"

"And your point?" Torhu just laughed. She always found these two entertaining.

…………………………………………………

((Present time))

Sabra was asleep in her crib and Kyo once again sat on the couch. Haru was sprawled out on the floor, looking up at the ceiling. It had been silent for a good half hour.

"You know Kyo…" Haru finally spoke.

"What?"

"You saved Torhu… but what I'm not sure about… is how she saved _you_." Kyo looked up and over at Haru.

"What do you mean?" Haru gave a weak smile.

"Kyo… you know as well as I do that if it hadn't been for Torhu… you wouldn't be here today." Kyo let his head rest on his arm again and just stared of in the distance. Haru had been right. If it hadn't been for her he wouldn't be there taking care of Sabra and Torhu wouldn't be dead.

* * *

**That's it for chap 2! again 5 reviews!**

**(1) the time for that past is acording to Tohru's death.**


	3. An old friend

**I think i'm just gonna change the review requirement to 4... I got it done so here's a real treat for you guys! chapter 3! YAY!!!!!**

** Disclaimer: I do NOT own Furuba  
**

* * *

**"Over My Head (Cable Car)" – The Fray**

I never knew  
I never knew that everything was falling through  
That everyone I knew was waiting on a cue  
To turn and run when all I needed was the truth  
But that's how it's got to be  
It's coming down to nothing more than apathy  
I'd rather run the other way than stay and see  
The smoke and who's still standing when it clears

Everyone knows I'm in  
Over my head  
Over my head  
With eight seconds left in overtime  
She's on your mind  
She's on your mind

Let's rearrange  
I wish you were a stranger I could disengage  
Just say that we agree and then never change  
Soften a bit until we all just get along  
But that's disregard  
Find another friend and you discard  
As you lose the argument in a cable car  
Hanging above as the canyon comes between

Everyone knows I'm in  
Over my head  
Over my head  
With eight seconds left in overtime  
She's on your mind  
She's on your mind

Everyone knows I'm in  
Over my head  
Over my head  
With eight seconds left in overtime  
She's on your mind  
She's on your mind

And suddenly I become a part of your past  
I'm becoming the part that don't last  
I'm losing you and its effortless  
Without a sound we lose sight of the ground  
In the throw around  
Never thought that you wanted to bring it down  
I won't let it go down till we torch it ourselves

And everyone knows I'm in  
Over my head  
Over my head  
With eight seconds left in overtime  
She's on your mind  
She's on your mind

Everyone knows  
She's on your mind  
Everyone knows I'm in over my head  
I'm in over my head  
I'm in over...

Everyone knows I'm in  
Over my head  
Over my head  
With eight seconds left in overtime  
She's on your mind  
She's on your mind

((1 year ago………….))

Kyo looked up from the book in hands as Haru nudged him. Torhu hadn't been there the last few days and Kyo was working on hiding his worry. He looked towards where Haru was grinning and relaxed at the sight of Torhu waking towards them. He stood after shutting his book and walked over to her. She held a small bundle in her arms and Kyo gave her one of his classic crooked smiles.

"Welcome back Torhu." He greeted. She just grinned up at him and laughed.

"Good to see you to Kyo! Look! Isn't she so cute?" She asked happily. Haru had walked over by then.

"She's adorable!" Came Haru's response. "Hey Torhu!"

"Hey Haru. Isn't she though?" She handed the little babe over to Haru and Kyo couldn't help but chuckle.

"What did you name her?"

"Sabra… she'll be a fighter some day…" Torhu replied, her smile directed lovingly at her daughter.

"She's beautiful Torhu…"

Later that day Haru had left and it had begun to drizzle. Kyo and Torhu found refuge in the same café they had met in only nine months back. Sabra had fallen asleep and the two just sat in silence for a bit. Torhu felt, well, comfortable around him. She trusted him. If he said it was safe to jump off a bridge she would have believed him. Looking over at him he returned her gaze.

"Kyo… thank you." He blinked.

"For what?"

"For being here… for helping me. I don't think I could do this on my own. But knowing I can see you… that's enough to get me up every morning. That and raising Sabra. I owe you a lot." Kyo kept a level gaze and just blinked, letting all she just said soak in.

"I think you'd do fine with out me… You'd find some one." She just smiled and shook her head.

"Nope! No one's you Kyo. And… believe me… I wouldn't have it any other way." Kyo looked away briefly and just nodded.

"Then you don't have to worry about me leaving…"

……………………………………………

((Present day))

"Kyo… you know as well as I do that if it hadn't been for Torhu… you wouldn't be here today."

Kyo thought over Haru's words as he rolled over onto his back. It was some time well after midnight and still he couldn't sleep. He rubbed the bridge of his nose and brought his right hand up. He looked at the flesh on his wrist and frowned. White scars marred the tanned skin. His left wrist was the same. One long line of white traced from the heel of his hand down to near the elbow on both arms. Haru had been the one that had found him that time. Had it not been for his best friend, he might have succeeded that day.

Kyo used to wish for death. Haru knew it. Kyo remembered how he'd felt when he'd first met Torhu. He couldn't have cared less if he lived or died. And then as he got to know her all he wanted was to be with her. It dawned on Kyo just what Haru had meant. Torhu had given him something to live for.

He sighed and closed his eyes. A single tear rolled down his cheek and he rolled over onto his side. Looking around the dark room his eyes came to rest on Sabra's crib. His gaze softened and closed his eyes, willing sleep to come.

…………………………………………………..

10 months ago………………….

Kyo looked over at Yuki and frowned. Yuki returned the gaze. Haru was looking between the two and watching, hoping Kyo wouldn't kill the other. He knew these two didn't get along well.

"Kyo…"

"Yuki…"

"Yuki! Be nice! Kyo you to!" Torhu said, stepping out of the building. Yuki glanced at his sister and his frown deepened.

"You can't seriously be wandering around with these two… they're about as reckless as you can get." Yuki growled.

"What was that?" Kyo ground out. Haru stepped between the two and started pushing Kyo back and asking Torhu if she was ready. She nodded and said good-bye to her brother before following after them. Yuki scowled.

"I can't believe it… you're related to Yuki?" Haru asked. Kyo rolled his eyes.

"Haru you're drooling…" Haru stopped and wiped his hand along his jaw and frowned.

"So?" he asked. Torhu looked at the two confused.

"Haru… I thought you had a girlfriend…"

"I do."(1) He answered. "It's just when something that fine walks into your life you don't ignore it!" Kyo once again rolled his eyes.

"Now what would Rin think if she heard you say that?" Haru thought about for a minute and then laughed sheepishly.

"She'd kill me…"

"Damn right she would." Kyo added. Torhu shook her head and checked on Sabra. She was still sleeping. It was a miracle.

…………………………..

((Present day))

Kyo sighed and opened his e-mail once again. He didn't see anything so far. Nothing from his cousin. Probably a good thing. He still wanted to kill the guy after the last e-mail he'd received. Kage was still going on about how Torhu didn't deserve him and how it wasn't his fault she was knocked up. All Kyo wanted to do was strangle him. He shook his head and opened the first one. He stopped dead.

To whom it may concern… 

_Hello Kyo… long time no see. How have you been? I've been locked away for the last half a year. Some of my old friends told me all about the girl. You didn't think I'd let you forget that easily did you? I have one thing to ask though, now that I'm out. Kyo… is Sabra carefully watched?_

_An old friend_

Kyo exited out and shut off the computer. He stared at the blank screen in shock for a few seconds before picking up the phone and dialing Haru's number while he walked into his room where Sabra was still sound asleep.

"Hello?" Rin picked up.

"Rin? It's Kyo. Where's Haru?"

"The living room. Let me get him." There was a brief silence.

"Yo Kyo! Where's the fire?"

"Haru…Rojke's back…"

* * *

(1) I'm following the book in the fact that it seems like Haru has a crush on Yuki... so yeah... 

alright guys! This is it and i say fare well untill after the 8th! Have fun! Enjoy! and i need 4 more reviews to update! Cya then!


	4. Blood

**Sorry about the wait! I finally found time to get it up! Here it is the long awaited chapter 4! As you can tell i might have to bump up the rating due to the fact that it gets violent in this chapter. It's also going to get very bloody as the story progresses. This probably isn't the best of the chapters i have written so far but i hope it's still good! Enjoy!**

**I do not own Furuba nor the song!!!! **

* * *

**"Dragula"**

Dead I am the one, Exterminating son  
Slipping through the trees, strangling the breeze  
Dead I am the sky, watching angels cry  
While they slowly turn, conquering the worm

Dig through the ditches,  
And burn through the witches  
I slam in the back of my  
Dragula

Dig through the ditches,  
Burn through the witches  
I slam in the back of my  
Dragula

Dead I am the pool, spreading from the fool  
Weak and want you need, nowhere as you bleed  
Dead I am the rat, feast upon the cat  
Tender is the fur, dying as you purr

Dig through the ditches,  
And burn through the witches  
I slam in the back of my  
Dragula

Dig through the ditches,  
And burn through the witches  
I slam in the back of my  
Dragula

Do it baby, Do it baby  
Do it baby, Do it baby  
Burn like an animal

Dead I am the life, dig into the skin  
Knuckle crack the bone, 21 to win  
Dead I am the dog, hound of hell you cry  
Devil on your back, I can never die

Dig through the ditches,  
And burn through the witches  
I slam in the back of my  
Dragula

Dig through the ditches,  
And burn through the witches  
I slam in the back of my  
Dragula

Do it baby, Do it baby  
Do it baby, Do it baby  
Burn like an animal

Dig through the ditches,  
And burn through the witches  
I slam in the back of my  
Dragula

Dig through the ditches,  
And burn through the witches  
I slam in the back of my  
Dragula

Dig through the ditches,  
And burn through the witches  
I slam in the back of my  
Dragula

_From here on out… blood for blood…and life for a life…Fight with the dogs!_

((Present day))

Kyo shook his head, knowing where he was headed. He'd walked this way so many times in his fucked up life he no longer felt anything at the awe inspiring wreckage around him. Sabra was with Haru and Rin and Kyo was going to settle a score. Turning a corner, Kyo walked right passed a group of people he used to know. They looked up and a few of them smirked and began following him.

"Hey Kyo! Where ya going? You and your proper act aren't holding up against us! We got a score to settle with you!" Kyo stopped and looked over at the kid that had spoken. To most he would have appeared as an innocent faced teen with his blonde hair and bright blue eyes. Kyo knew better.

"I thought your mother would have done something about you by now… but I guess I'm wrong Momiji… I pitty you." Kyo replied calmly. He took another step in the direction he'd been heading when a chain came whipping towards him. On instinct he ducked. He turned and fixed Momiji with a glare.

"Where ya goin Kyo?" The blonde sneered.

"To hell!" Kyo growled, dropping down and sweeping his foot into the kid's ankles. Momiji went down. Kyo stood and fixed his glare on two others. They were the youngest of the group and Kyo still hated seeing them there.

"Hiro… you take Kisa and go back home. I'm sure Ritsu is worried about the two of you." The boy just narrowed his eyes and Kisa tugged at his sleeve. Hiro stopped and looked at her before sighing and nodding. They turned and left.

Kyo looked around at the remaining people. He quirked a brow in interest. He didn't even recognize the rest. A girl walked over and helped Momiji up from where he had been glaring daggers at Kyo for humiliating him. Kyo gave him one final glance before walking off and calling over his shoulder.

"You should know Momiji… Rojke is about to make a come back."

He arrived at the door much sooner than he'd hoped. He frowned. Walking up the steps, he raised his fist to knock when the door opened and those all too familiar black eyes greeted him. A smile broke across the pale face.

"Kyo! So nice to see you…" Kyo was going to get to the point. He hated this guy. Slamming his shoulder into the body before him, he pinned the other against the far wall of the house.

"What did you tell her!?" The paler man looked at him innocently.

"Tell who?"

"You know who! Akito what the hell did you tell her!?!" Akito smiled maliciously.

"Oh! You mean Rojke… nothing really. You do know… your breaking an entering." Kyo slammed him into the wall again slightly harder.

"Fuck breaking and entering! I want answers!" Akito sighed.

"I only updated her on what she'd missed… she has been in prison for a year and a half you know."

"Where you should be…" Akito raised a brow and looked at him mischievously.

"This bring back memories Kyo? Remind you of something? Remembering how you couldn't saver her? Remembering how her blood ran into the rain soaked city streets?" Kyo let go of him and took a step back.

"Shut up…" he whispered. Akito smirked.

"You knew you killed her…"

"Shut up…"

"If she hadn't have met you she could still be alive, Kyo."

"Shut up…"

"It's because of you that she's dead, Kyo! Accept that you murdered her! You killed her!"

"NO!" Kyo glared at him. "I didn't kill her you son of a bitch! I didn't pull the trigger!"

A sudden sharp pain in the left of Kyo's skull told him of the heavy impact he'd taken just seconds ago. He opened his eyes and found blood running into his eye. He shoved off of the wooden, dust-covered floor he'd landed on and found Akito standing across the room where he'd left him. He stood and shook his head to get his ears to stop ringing.

He chanced a glance at Akito once again and noticed the candlestick he held in his hand. How hadn't he seen that? That must have been what he'd been hit with. He raised his complete gaze to meet the obsidian glare.

"You're getting slow Kyo… blinded by anger and love?"

"Bite me!" Akito looked slightly taken aback at the venom in Kyo's voice, but recovered quickly.

"What's wrong? You used to be such a beautiful wreck. Now you're just chaos!" Akito struck out again once he'd reached Kyo. The sudden shock raced through Kyo's body and he shied away briefly, just long enough to get out of the corner. He knew how Akito fought. He remembered it well. Akito was about to strike out again when a blood-covered pipe came into contact with his head. He fell to the floor unconscious. Kyo looked over at Momiji in confusion. The blond blinked and then gave him a half smile.

"I'd rather be on your good side than following Rojke." Kyo blinked and then nodded. They both ran out of the house and down the streets towards Haru's. They needed to get out of there before anyone else arrived.

Haru frowned when he opened the door and recognized the blood covered Kyo and the murdering Momiji. He blinked and then turned and walked off into the living room, the door left open. Kyo shrugged at Momiji and the two entered, following Haru. He looked around to see if Rin was anywhere around before acknowledging the two before him.

"What the hell!?!" Haru hissed. Kyo sighed.

"I think you know plenty well where I went." He replied.

"Oh! I know! But why is midget here with you!?!" Momiji twitched.

"He saved my ass. Haru… Akito told Rojke everything! We're screwed!"

"And not just because you two left." Momiji added. Haru looked from Kyo to the other slightly confused.

"What do you mean?" Kyo swallowed his panic and answered.

"She knows about Sabra. Rojke… knew that family. Haru… she killed Toruh's parents…"

"Then why didn't she get life?" Haru questioned.

"There isn't a jail in the city that nuts enough to keep her locked up! She'd mess with the guards' minds and make them murder for her! You remember Rojke!" Kyo hissed. Haru sighed and nodded.

"Yeah… I see your point. This is bad."

"No shit!" Momiji growled. Kyo stopped the two from fighting. He didn't need that at the moment.

"Look! We're all in this together! Haru…will you take care of Sabra for a while? At least until we can do something about Rojke." Haru nodded.

"Sure. Rin's taken to her as well so it shouldn't be a problem."

"Good… now…" Kyo stopped and blinked as he swayed slightly. He felt light headed and dizzy. The two before him looked over at him worried. That was all he saw before he blacked out.


	5. Memories pt1

**Ok... it's short... I know... BUT AT LEAST IT'S AN UPDATE! I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN WHAT FEELS LIKE A YEAR!!!! Thing's have been really chaotic and then I've had someone -cough-myeditortako-cough- threatening to murder me if I didn't finish another one of my fics that I had like... five chapters to with....**

So um.... this entire chapter is just kinda of a filler. I plan on going back an revamping this entire story later... the wording and spelling need help now that I actually look back at it. But it'll be later. I'll try to get the new chap up here soon... I hope. Also! I might up the rating to M for the next chapter... there's going to be more between Kyo and Rojke exposed so.... yeah... have fun and enjoy! SORRY ONCE AGAIN!!!!

And huge thanks to Rubberman2025 for pming me a few times in an attempt to get me to update! I owe ya one! So, Rubberman! Feel free to request a one shot and I'll get it up and posted!

**

* * *

The Hard Way lyrics – Fort Minor**

Come with me  
Let me walk in through the world that I currently stay in  
You can take a look around and tell me if I'm mistaken  
You can even talk to everybody that I live with  
Maybe you could tell me why everybody's so distant  
Is it me or maybe, when I look around daily  
I don't even know the people I can put my trust in lately  
People that I used to hang with now their actin' to different  
I'm still the same person why doesn't anybody listen  
Can somebody please just explain to me  
What happened to the way that we always said we'd be  
Right now I don't know why I push through the pain that I got through  
And I'm losin' hope

[chorus]  
Deafening voices  
That frequency inside my head that says  
I'm going at it the hard way I focus  
Get everything inside out of my brain that claims  
I'm going at it the hard way

Come with me  
Let me walk in through the world that I currently live in  
Not a thing is forgotten, not a thing is forgiven  
Nobody can hold their own underneath the weight but  
Nobody can take the blame for their own mistakes so  
What do you do when somebody lets you down  
And you wanna say something but you can't cause their not around  
Inside you think they know the extent of the pain  
But they won't even admit that they were the one to blame  
Can somebody please just explain to me  
What happened to the way that we always said we'd be  
Cause right now I don't know why I push through the pain that I got through  
And I'm losin' hope

[chorus]

Voices in my head

Can somebody please just explain to me  
What happened to the way that we always said we'd be  
Right now I dunno why I push through the pain that I got through  
And I'm losin' hope, give me one reason not to

[chorus]

((before Tohru))

Kyo panted, eyes half lidded as he watched through the freezing water vapor in the air, the blood leak from the body at his feet. Ice was beginning to form in small, paper thin layers in the red liquid, pooling around the head of the body.

Slowly, Kyo stepped back and dropped the gun from his hands. The cold was enough to make him numb, even if he wasn't already. His fingers were completely numb of any feeling, the cold having taken their toll on the small extremities.

"Well done, Kyo..." Rojke purred, stepping forward. He turned and looked over at her, face expressionless. She set a hand on his shoulder and turned her gaze to the body before him. "Not bad for your first kill...."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"KYO!" The red head snapped his attention towards Haru, the younger teen running towards him, blood trailing behind him. "RUN! THE COPS ARE ON THEIR WAY!"

Kyo looked behind him before pivoting and bolting down the street, Haru close on his tail. "Who called them!?"

"One of the victims! Rojke just said to meet at the usual rendezvous!" He called, taking a sharp right and barely missing Kyo in the process. The other ignored it and kept running. "Did you get the package?"

"I got it..."

"Good... at least we succeeded in our job..."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

SMACK! Kyo winced as the hand collided with his face, the same hand coming to cradle his jaw and slowly turn his head back and up. His crimson eyes came in to lock gazes with black, Rojke offering a small, apologetic smile.

"I'm sorry, baby... did that hurt?" she asked, pressing her lips to his. "I'll stop as long as you're a good boy..." she kissed him again. Hesitantly, Kyo returned the kiss. Rojke pulled back and smiled. "see? It's not all that hard..." she purred, shifting off her jacket and out of her shirt and bra. "Now... really please me...."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

((present day))

Kyo's eyes snapped open and he looked around, eyes wide and heart racing. He gasped for air, finding himself in Haru's guest room. He blinked. Those memories... he hadn't remembered that since... he shook his head. What the hell had brought that on?


	6. Author Side Note

Alright, guys, so here's what's going on:

At the moment, I am having some family issues going on. My mom's currently getting engaged and my family's expanding, but it's a long road until things are settled. So I haven't had a lot of time to really think of what I'm going to be doing next or long enough to string more than a few sentences together.

Also, it's almost the end of the school year and as a senior, things are hectic. My school work comes first and I just want to survive these last 20 some days so I can get my diploma and get ready for college.

I will be updating as soon as I can. No promises on dates though. I'm sorry for those of you that have been waiting a long time for a story update, but notes on my stories are on the back burner for a while.

I'm glad you want me to update, however, I do not need threats of bodily harm in my reviews. It will not make me update faster. I am sorry, but please, try to be mature about this. Just put it on Story Alert and I promise I will update as soon as I can.

-AAJEdward


End file.
